This invention relates to a new class of derivatives of N-aryl-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-diones exerting a fungicidal action. More particularly, it relates to novel N-aryl-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-diones substituted in the 5-position and to the utilization thereof for fighting infections in useful plants due to fungi.